Moments
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Small series for the couple: Cameron / Chase.
1. Weekly Reminder

**Weekly Reminder**

**Pairing: Chase / Cameron**

**It's all about reminders of love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

**Small Series**

* * *

Robert Chase had never been one of subtlety.

If he needed something, felt he deserved another, he said so.

There were no backward doors.

And now every Tuesday, he asked the girl who'd stolen his heart out on a date.

Nothing much just a simple "You know its Tuesday" comment once a week.

Followed by her saying "I know" and being done with it.

Chase couldn't help but feel there was some deep rooted emotion that she felt for him and kept lockdown, fearing commitment would burn her.

So a casual nudge every once and awhile seem only right.

Today seemed all the same. Sitting around the glass table inside the office, Chase narrowed his eyes on a folder filled with a patient's family history and already knew a headache was sure to come. The whole week sucked and it only just started.

The patient had a rare case of infection which basically played ping pong with her liver and kidneys.

So far, he'd been rifling through files upon files, trying to find anything that could start them off in the right direction. House was busy in Cuddy's office getting a green light for a biopsy on an already dying liver to find what caused it.

Foreman was in the middle of checking out the patient's home and Cameron had been assigned to the duty of getting consent for the biopsy from the patient's over baring mother.

Personally, Chase felt for the kid. No one deserved anything like a mother who scorned a child for simply wanting to play outside with his friends.

The sound of the door opening quickly and shutting loudly only meant one thing.

"I really can't stand people sometimes." Cameron muttered under her breath.

He laughed. "Careful Cam, you could turn into House if you keep that up."

Plopping down into the seat across from him, she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well then I could have simply told the woman to shove it. I swear, if you know you're kid is dying, why worry about the appearance of a scar? She seemed more worried about having to explain it to her friends and social clan of stuck-up-the-ass idiots then the chance of Kyle dying on the table."

"Yes, people are just amazing at what they stress over."

Cameron laughed, leaning back in her chair, eyes narrowing on him.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who always starts to stress over whether or not you'll get your medical license revoked."

Placing down the pen to the pad he'd been writing his notes in, Chase folded his hands and glared right back. "Eh… yeah. It's my job. And I damn hard to get here. So yes, I do stress over those things. Doesn't really make them insignificant."

She held her hands up, in a feign sign of surrender before her eyes flicked down toward the paperwork.

"Any luck?"

He sighed. "No, not really." Leaning back into his chair, he rolled both arms, trying to stretch the muscles. "It's basically all about ear infections and chronic nosebleeds. Nothing of in consequential value."

Silence.

He found her chewing her bottom lip, her eyes staring off at the table.

"Something you want to talk about?" He usually didn't have to fish things out of Cameron, but then again sometimes there were morals that stood in the way of her speeches.

"No…Actually yes." A light drum of her fingers filled the room as more silence nearly deafened the annoying sound. "You didn't ask."

He frowned. "Ask?"

It was her turn to frown as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Tuesday."

It clicked in seconds and Chase's eyes widened. "It's Tuesday?"

She nodded.

Quickly standing up, he piled all the paperwork in a neat stack and took off down the hall, leaving a stunned Cameron to try and understand what just transpired.

…**.**

Only an hour passed before he found himself looking at Cameron's back, her shoulders tense as she leaned over a microscope, testing for who knows what infection or disease.

Careful not to make a sound, he closed the door gently behind him and took a step forward.

"What is it?" She questioned, never leaving her eyes from the scope.

He laughed. "How'd you know…?"

Finally she pulled back, her eyes looking a bit strained from the work load from the day and gave a small smirk.

"It's not really hard." She pointed behind him, then in front of her. "Reflections are a bitch while trying to make a sneak attack."

He quirked his lip at the corner "Sneak attack?"

"Yep. So why'd you fly off like that earlier?"

Giving her a nonchalant shrug, he strolled up before pulling an arm out from behind him and presented a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Haven't gotten you these since that time in the locker room, figured someone like you deserved flowers more often."

She gave her usual beautiful smile to him and he nearly jumped at her, wanting to kiss those lips that made his life just a bit more sense.

"Thank you."

He stepped beside her, clicking his tongue. "Look's like it's not Lupus. Have you run for any infections that attack immune systems?"

Cameron placed the flowers down into her lap and leaned forward. "Yes, apparently Foreman thought it was possible Kyle was sneaking drugs from the mother when she finally admitted a few family secrets of her own."

Nodding his head, he looked into the scope. "So I guess you seem to like the reminders for you to remind me you didn't receive yours today eh?"

He didn't need to look to hear the stutter in her voice and the sound of an excuse bubbling at the tip of her tongue.

fin


	2. One Moment

**One Moment**

**Allison's POV**

It only took her one moment to realize everything had changed with their relationship the second lips touched.

Ten seconds, she could feel her heart racing, beating so fast, fear filtered that it would never stop when limbs brushed one another.

After thirty seconds, they tumbled into a bed of sheets that twined them together, keeping them from falling away from each other.

Later on, while lying across from the sleeping Chase, Allison realized "I'm in big trouble with you aren't I?"

All, because of a moment, she opened up and dared to care about another man.


	3. At a Stance

**At a Stance**

**Robert's POV**

After about ten minutes, Allison finally closed her eyes and fallen asleep, turning her back to him, allowing a few moments to watch over her.

'I'm trouble, huh?' He watched as she twisted in her sleep, unintentionally answering his mental thoughts with a soft moan.

A few stubborn strands of brunette fell, blanketing her face from view as she gave a soft snore.

Chase smirked and brushed the strands back then left a soft kiss to her forehead.

'Seems like you're not the only one in trouble,' He thought before joining in slumber.


	4. Only to Oogle You

**Only to Ogle you, My Dear**

**x - written for the fun of it**

**x - rated: pg-13/T**

**x - pairing: cam/chase **

**x - Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

He couldn't stop eyeing the lovely calves that were naked from the knee cap down. Rubbing his hand over his eyes to try and break away from the spell they seemed to cast over him, he could hear the slight murmurs as House droned on about a new case. There was another voice, Wilson's this time. That at least gave him some leeway that it was cancerous – then again sometimes the man simply came in to listen. He heard Foreman mention something or other of Lupus. Yeah. That was exactly it. They would test for that and find nothing of the sort. Just like always.

Strangely his attention was pulled back down, through the clear glass desk that they sat at. Those damn calves again. Why was his mouth watering?

"…ase…Chase?" Cameron called, her delicate hand touching his skin, making a tingle rise up his spine. He looked up, puzzled as to why everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

Foreman sighed, "We were asking what you thought about it."

"Even though really, your answers mean diddly squat to this pow wow," House interjected, his hand swinging a cane toward Cameron. "Maybe you should try not staring at Cameron's legs long enough to listen."

Immediately, his face flushed as he tried to deny it. Wilson couldn't help but chuckle as Foreman agreed with House – for a change.

He didn't even want to think of looking over to the fiery little brunette who sat beside him, her body some what tensed up. No, that would only be bad news.

"Chase if you can't keep it in your pants, then your going to have to share with the class." House, the sadistic bastard chimed, making it feel as if Chase were simply a child being scorned.

But what surprised him the most was the hand still cupping his tightened as Cameron spoke. "Go ahead, tell." She encouraged, not at all embarrassed by the small peanut gallery watching with mild interest. He even could see Wilson on the end of his chair.

Great.

Taking in a long breath, he opened his mouth when someone interrupted him.

"House, I need you for a moment. Foreman, your on clinical duty until he gets back and Wilson what in the world are you doing in here?" Cuddy asked, her hands resting on her hips.

"Aww, come on Mom, you just ruined the show." House whined, already heading out the door while his boss eyed him with annoyance. Wilson quickly shuffled out, heading back toward his office and Foreman gave a long heaved sigh before following after them through the door.

Chase found himself lost. The only person who hadn't left was the one person he wasn't sure he could face.

"Well?" She piped, apparently still determined to get the truth out of him.

Squeezing the hand holding his, he turned to her and gave a smirk. "I would tell you," He watched as her face scrunched up in confusion, "but then I'd have to kill you and take over your position. And I kind of like my regular one."

"Robert Chase," She mumbled under her breath, her eyes daring him to not answer.

"Alison," He pulled at her hand, making her completely off guard and sealed his lips to hers. Her tongue dueled with his and soon they were both gasping until they had to pull away for air. "I was admiring you."

She smiled and gave a laugh. "Guess your going to have to kill me then, huh?"

With a chaste kiss to her lips, he smirked. "Nah. You'll just have to be my prisoner."

"If I must," They kissed once more, the taste making both moan, when the sound of something rapping at the door caused them to turn.

House stood at the door. "I'm not paying you guys to make babies. Now get out here. We have a thirty-five year old man with kidney failure and multiple lesions along his chest that I think needs a little bit more attention than Cameron's mouth."

* * *


	5. Over a Cup

**Over a Cup **

**.**

**AN: **Written for OTP 100 livejournal, this is another chapter to this lovely couple in my Moments saga. Enjoy.

**.**

**Disclaimer: **David Shore owns House M.D.

**.**

**Rated: **PG / T

"Once House and Foreman were too busy staring at Cuddy's assets that they completely missed the patient's entire history and had to start all over again By the way, she has a huuuge Greek family. Lots of fun for House." Cameron ticked a second finger off from her account of all the funny moments at Princeton under Doctor House's employment.

Across from her, Chase hid his laughter behind a hand as he tried hard not to spray the woman with hot coffee. They'd only been officially dating for a handful of months now and that just wouldn't sit with well with him. And he doubted she would appreciate mocha all over her.

"Oh! Once while Wilson thought he was being slick and trying to hide House's cane, he tripped purposely just so that he could see up the blonde nurse, Jenny, you know who I'm talking about right? The one who works in the NICU. God, she even knew he was doing it and didn't stop him."

Chase raised his cup up. "To House's perversion. May he never change or God forbid hell will freeze over and Foreman will in fact become House."

Cameron laughed and cheered with her grey tea cup. "Yes. And maybe this time around in the janitor's closet we won't be caught."

They nodded, a light blush crossing over their complexion before they took a long, pausing sip of their drink. "How do you think he figured out we were in there anyway?"

"It's House."

"Right. Devil incarnate. Got ya."


	6. Every Other Saturday

**Every Other Saturday Morning**

By Casper

**.**

**AN: **Another chapter of Moments**. **

**Disclaimer: **David Shore owns em. Not me.

**.**

**Rated: **PG / Rated: T

She hugged the warm cup of coffee in her hand, puffs of air floating about her face as she watched on in wonder at the soccer team.

A young blonde man ran across the field, hair whipping about his face with his cheeks flushed and lips slightly chapped from the mid fall breeze. She smiled when he carted about the ground, feet looking almost like he were dancing than playing a sport. When he came to play with a group of other doctors every other Saturday morning, he seemed to brighten up completely.

"Go Robert!" She cheered, eyes gleaming with amusement when his foot slammed the ball into the goal. Other voices joined in, probably drowning out her own but still he turned and looked directly at her with a huge grin as he high-fived a team mate. He jogged up to meet her by the bleachers, face coated in sweat. Allison leaned down, one bleacher up, and kissed his lips while rustling his hair. "Not bad."

His eyebrow winged up. "Really? You weren't yelling to the other Robert now were you? Cause I have to say, I'm a little jealous...not to mention his wife wouldn't mind-"

She silenced him with another kiss before bopping him on the nose. "Good thing I was calling you then, right?"

He laughed, "Right."


	7. Once More, Please

**Once More, Please**

By Casper

**.**

**AN: **Yet another chapter for Chase and Cameron.

**.**

**Disclaimer: **David Shore owns em. Not me.

**.**

**Rated: **PG / Rated: T (implied adult situations)

This...was going to be a problem.

He tried not to stare, really he did. But his eyes couldn't stop the journey up those long legs wrapped in fish net stockings. The right thigh had a silk black garter and a huge slit up to her mid thigh in the black skirt that matched the garter.

"I think it would be good to finally see everyone from Princeton. House is probably still torturing interns and doctors to have his way..." Allison turned and found her husband eying her backside up like it was made of gold. She blushed. "Robert..." She trailed when his dazzled eyes finally met hers with haze in them.

"...What?" He asked, shaking his head a little to try and clear the sudden problem with concentrating and blinked. "Sorry. I just can't seem to get my eyes off you."

Laughing, Allison tilted her head to the side. "We can't keep doing this you know. Eventually were going to have to get dressed, stayed that way and leave. And this garter is a pain to get on."

He gave her a once over. "Please? Just this once?"

Oh, the damn puppy dog eyes! Allison cringed. "Damn it. Fine!" She pulled at his belt. "But just a quickie, we only have fifteen minutes."


End file.
